movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deadly Hands of Kung Fu
The Deadly Hands of Kung Fu is a 2026 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics of the same name. It is a sequel to Shang-Chi and Master of Kung Fu. Synopsis Years after the event of the previous film, Shang-Chi and Leiko Wu finally gave birth to a baby boy. When an evil from the past reemerged, Shang-Chi must uncover the dark secrets of his family legacy and set things right. Plot In 1976, Fu Manchu led an army to beseige a village in Yunnan. A young couple hid in the forests but was found by Cho Lin, Fu Manchu's adviser. They were quickly slain and their baby taken. Fu Manchu took the baby as his own and named him Shaka Kharn. Years later, Shang-Chi and his wife Leiko Wu finally gave birth to a baby boy. The newly-wed couple playfully argued about the name for the boy, Shang-Chi wanting the baby to be named Jim while she wanted the name Steve. Black Jack Tarr suddenly burst in, tired after working for Valeyard Industries. Jack suggests that the couple lend him the baby so that they can have a long overdue vacation. Before they can reply, Si-Fan ninjas bursts in and took the baby. The leader of the ninjas reveals himself as Agent Syn. The ninjas boards a plane to China alongside the baby. Agent Syn tells Shang-Chi that his master shall have his revenge. In Hong Kong, Shen Kuei meets with a shadowy figure who introduces himself as Shaka Kharn. Shaka Kharn shows Shen a vial of Elixir Vitae, made with dragon bones. Shaka Kharn then claims that a bath wih this elixir will revive Shen's love, Fah Lo Sui. Shen asks how he knew who he is and what happens if he refuses his offer. Instantly, Si-Fan ninjas surrounds him led by Agent Syn. Having no other choice, Shen accepts the offer, unsure of what Shaka Kharn is planning of. Shang-Chi, Leiko Wu and Black Jack Tarr invites the Iron Fist and Clive Reston to join them to China. When the couple explains that Si-Fan ninjas kidnapped their son, both of them agrees to join them. In Yunnan, Shaka Kharn introduces himself to Douglas Scott, a drug smuggler without hands.He claims that Shang-Chi is responsible for the death of his brother, William. When asked how he loses his hands, Douglas reveals that he lost them fighting the Black Panther. Shaka Kharn gives him steel blades previously owned by William Young, known as the Razor-Fist. Shaka Kharn then tells him that he is now the Razor-Fist and he is now given the opportunity to kill the man who murdered his brother. Shang-Chi, Leiko Wu and the rest of the gang arrived in Beijing surrounded by men in suits. One of them approached Shang-Chi and tells him that their master wants Shang-Chi only. Leiko Wu angrily tells them that wherever he goes, she goes as well. Shang-Chi calmly tells his wife that he must follow their orders. He promises that he will bring their baby back safely. Iron Fist asks him if he is sure of his decision, to which Shang-Chi replies that he is. The men leads Shang-Chi to a dark van and drives off. Leiko Wu worries about him but Black Jack Tarr tells them that he placed a tracking device behind one of the men and that they can track where the van is going. They took a taxi and tells the driver to follow the van. Meanwhile, Shaka Kharn is scolded by the Council of Seven, the seven leaders of the Celestial Order of Si-Fan around the world, including Gregory Aden, Mai Cha, Jacob Edward Crossland, Lola Damas, M'Nai ( also known as the Midnight Sun), Chao Lu and General Huan Tsung-Chao. They told Shaka Kharn that his mission is to bring back Fu Manchu, and everything he had done is unneccesary to his mission. Shaka Kharn then tells them that tough the Si-Fan wants to undermine and overthrow world governments, he felt that the council have failed at this goal and blames them for everything wrong with the Si-Fan. He then told the council that M'Nai is not only on his side but he had given them cyanide on their tea as well. He tells the dying councilmembers that from now on, he will lead the Celestial Order of Si-Fan to the former glory they once had under Fu Manchu. Shaka Kharn then tells Shen Kuei that he is now an official member of the Si-Fan. Shang-Chi is brought before the new order of the Celestial Order of Si-Fan, Shaka Kharn. Kharn asks Shang-Chi if he remembered his childhood much, to which Shang-Chi replies that he remembered the strictness of his father, the blood from his father's victims and the intense training. Kharn then asks if he remembers if he had an adopted brother at childhood. Shaka Kharn then opens the curtians covering the old family portrait of Shang-Chi, his father Fu Manchu and his adopted sister Fah Lo Sui. Kharn then explains that this portrait had been painted over an older one and ripped the portrait apart, revealing a boy standing close to a six year old Shang-Chi. Shaka Kharn explains that Fu Manchu took him away from his parents and named him after an old chinese legend. Kharn then went on to explain how he was beaten by his father while also enduring the bullying of a young Shang-Chi and Fah Lo Sui. Shang-Chi angrily tells him that he does not even remember a brother, let alone bullying him. Shaka Karn tells him that he ran away at five, resulting in his father hunting him down and removing all evidence of his existence. He tells him that all he ever wanted was to make the people who made him suffer killed in the most painful way imaginable. After his father and adopted sister's deaths, Shan-Chi is the only person from his rough childhood still alive. Shaka Kharn then reveals to the shocked Shen Kuei and Shang-Chi that his baby had already been killed and his body dumped at a landmine and that the Elixir Vitae only has one vial and he already drank it. An enraged Shen Kuei lands a powerful kick to the maniac but was shot dead by Agent Syn. Shaka Kharn then orders Shang-Chi to be tortured and brought to the agony chambers. Shaka Kharn then tells Syn that he appreciates the work he had done. Meanwhile, Leiko Wu and the gang arrived in Yunnan but the driver refuses to go near the Si-Fan headquarters. Reaching the place by foot, Iron Fist fights the guards as a distraction while Leiko Wu, Black Jack Tarr and Clive Reston posed as guards. Shaka Kharn is informed that a stranger has attacked the headquarters of the Si-Fan and reached the kitchen, and promptly orders all the guards to capture the Iron Fist. Leiko Wu and the gang is asked where they are heading to by the head of security, to which they replied that they are heading to their master to protect him from this intruder. Before he can reply to their suspicious answer, the door is kicked open to reveal Danny Rand using the iron fist to easily pummel all the guards. The head of security tells them that whatever they are going to do, do it quick. Leiko Wu and the rest rush to what looks like an empty throne room. Suddenly, Douglas Scott reveals himself to the group and shows them his razor-fists. Razor-Fist then tells that he can see through their disguises, surprising the group. He then reveals that he had studied Shang-Chi and his allies very closely and immediately recognized them. They are then surrounded by Si-Fan ninjas and Razor-Fist tells them to kill the group. Shaka Kharn visits Shang-Chi in the agony chambers and orders Agent Syn to cut off one of Shang-Chi's hand. As Shang-Chi screamed in pain, Shaka Kharn tell him that as they grew up together, he was always jealous of his brother and sister. He then reveals to Shang-Chi that whenever he does something wrong, Fu Manchu would beat him so hard he vomit blood. Shaka Kharn then tells Shang-Chi that they met again after Shang-Chi betrayed his father. He told Shang-Chi that his son was an inhuman and that he and S.H.I.E.L.D murdered his son in Guangzhou. He reveals that this is what motivated him to kill Shang-Chi's son just as he had murdered his. He told him that he had nuclear bombs set to hit Yunnan, his birthplace and Guangzhou, where his son died. Shang-Chi tells him that he is going to kill himself, making Shaka Kharn smile and tell a shocked Shang-Chi that he intends to die while taking everything from his childhood and his parenthood with him. Leiko Wu kicks Razor-Fist in the stomach and throws him to the golden throne. Jack Tarr shoots at Razor-Fist until he is riddled with bullets. Leiko Wu hears Shang-Chi in pain in another room downstairs. Shaka Kharn then tells Agent Syn to cut off his tongue but before he can do that, he was shot in the back by Leiko Wu. Shaka Kharn then attacks Leiko Wu, seriously injuring her. This enrages Shang-Chi which results in him breaking his chains and attacks Shaka Kharn. Meanwhile, Iron Fist and Clive Reston reaches the trash compactor where they found Shen Kuei, who reveals that he had vibranium grafted under his skin which saves his life from the bullets fired by Syn, and the three of them teams up to attack the Si-Fan. Shaka Kharn is then informed by Agent Syn that Iron Fist and Clive Reston is heading their way. Shaka Kharn then wears a heavily armoured outfit and took two swords for battle. He then notices a golden mask and puts them on, declaring that Shaka Kharn cannot be beat!. To their suprise, the man leading the two is Shen Kuei who Syn just killed an hour ago. Shen explained that he has vibranium under his skin and that he is impervious to bullets. What happens next is a battle between Shang-Chi, Leiko Wu, Black Jack Tarr, Iron Fist and Clive Reston fighting against Shaka Kharn, Agent Syn and hordes of Si-Fan ninjas. During the battle, Shaka Kharn escapes into a hidden chamber filled with pools of Elixir Vitae. Unknown to him, Shen had followed him there, and realizing that he had lied about drinking the last drop, attacks Shaka Kharn from the back. Shen delivers kicks after kicks at Shaka Kharn, but is blocked each time. Shen then defeats Shaka Kharn and collects a few of the liquid to his waterbottle. Shaka Kharn tackles his lega and tells him that not all parts are protected by vibranium. He then snaps Shen Quyen Kuei's neck. Shaka Kharn then reveals that the liquid only keeps one young and heal injuries. It cannot revive the dead. Shaka Kharn then took a swim at the pools. Shang-Chi and his group finally defeated Agent Syn and the Si-Fan and notices that Shen is missing. The group splits up into different chambers. Black Jack Tarr stumbles into Shaka Kharn bathing in Elixir Vitae along with a dead Shen Kuei. Shaka Kharn notices Black Jack Tarr and attacks him with swords. Black Jack Tarr attempts to contact the rest of the group but is stabbed through the heart by Kharn. Shang-Chi heard his scream and rushes to the secret chamber and found Black Jack lying in blood. Shang-Chi attacks Shaka Kharn and punched him so hard the mask broke in two. This enrages Shaka Kharn who suffocates Shang-Chi into unconsciousness. Shaka Kharn then calls Midnight Sun to ask him to activate the nuclear bomb. The rest of the team regroups and finds Black Jack Tarr dying ina pool of blood. Leiko Wu kneels down and asks him if he is okay. Black Jack Tarr then informs her that he always respected the couple very much. Black Jack Tarr asked her where Shang-Chi is to which she replies that she doesn't know. Black Jack Tarr tells her that she should find and rescue him, joking that dying this way is better than dying in a hospital bed slowly before finally passing away. Leiko Wu then tells the broken team that they need to save Shang-Chi, thats what Black Jack Tarr would have wanted. Shang-Chi wakes up to find Shaka Kharn with a brand new golden mask, who challenges the master of kung fu to a duel. Shang-Chi tells Shaka Kharn that he will do this for Black Jack Tarr, which prompts Shaka Kharn to laugh. Kharn asked if this is his only hardship in life, saying that only three people had died and claiming that Shang-Chi makes a big deal about death around him while never experiencing real tragedy. This enrages Shang-Chi so much that he attempts to tackle him only to fail miserably. Shaka Kharn then gives Shang-Chi a sword and a duel follows. Shang-Chi manages to draw first blood, but Shaka Kharn pushes Shang-Chi over the border of a platform, and Shang-Chi fell down from a great height. Believing Shang-Chi trully dead, Shaka Kharn calls M'Nai to activate the bomb but got no response. Leiko Wu and the team managed to reach Midnight Sun and killed him. Iron Fist tells them that he dissaproves of this sheer brutality and leaves them. Unknown to Kharn, Shang-Chi survived the fall, albeit injured. Shang-Chi found a cave to rest on and think of a plan. He wondered if Shaka Kharn turned evil due to him. He tried to remember the inhuman he killed in Guangzhou, failing to remember even his name. He remembered getting a call from Alexander Pierce that a rogue inhuman had attacked the city and it is there that he remembered the name. San, an inhuman that can sculpt objects out of organic clay who seemed 16 despite the official S.H.I.E.L.D record mentioned his age is 29. H ethen realized that the person leading the team is Adam Manna, who was a agent of HYDRA. Shang-Chi then realized that he killed an innocent kid. Shang-Chi, with this realization, got out of the cave up the mountain to find Shaka Kharn. Meanwhile, Leiko Wu and Clive Reston faces an enraged Shaka Kharn. Kharn tells them that nothing they do will stop him from destroying them all. Leiko Wu takes a sword and they both duel while Clive Reston takes a broken machinery to destroy the machine activating the bombs. Agent Syn wakes up and shoots Reston in the back. Syn then activates the bomb but is stabbed through the chest by Leiko Wu. Shaka Kharn pushes her aside angrily and tells Agent Syn that he had always appreciated his help. Agent Syn tells Kharn to forget about him and kill the two before they can stop him. Shaka Kharn then tells Leiko Wu that she has just killed his friend. Leiko Wu then pointed out that he killed Black Jack Tarr and her husband so consider this some sort of payment. Shaka Kharn then charges at Leiko Wu but she easily dodges him and stabs him in the back. Shaka Kharn then throws a heavy machinery at her which knocks her out and stumbles back into his cavern filled with Elixir Vitae. He dived into the pool which instantly heals his injuries. He then hears noise and sees Shang-Chi with two swords challenging him to duel. Shaka Kharn then tells him that he lost but Shang-Chi tells him that the challenge is not over until someone dies. Shang-Chi and Shaka Kharn charges each other and a sword duel starts. Shaka Kharn then notices that Shang-Chi is wearing Black Jack Tarr's metal arm and comments that this would atleast give him a few more seconds in battle. Shang-Chi smirked at this and punches him in the face, breaking his mask again. Shang-Chi then delivers a powerful kick to Shaka Kharn throwing him several feet. A brutal fight began, with Shang-Chi using every means to gain the upperhand including battering Shaka Kharn with broken pipes and using paintings of Fu Manchu as weapons againts him. Shang-Chi then holds a defeated Shang-Chi by the neck with Shaka Kharn begging Shang-Chi to kill him. Shang-Chi then tells him that the whole being the last man alive thing wasa joke and that he is now a pacifist. Shang-Chi tells him that he learned that the son who he murdered was really innocent and that he will turn himself in. Kharn then tells him the bomb is still active and the only way to stop it is if you activate the self-destruct bomb inside the bomb. Shaka Kharn then tells him that he only intended to bomb the Si-Fan headquarters and the village his son was killed in. Shaka Kharn then stabs himself in the chest and dies, telling Shang-Chi that only he and a handful few Si-Fan agents know the password for the self-destruct bomb. Shang-Chi knows he only has a few minutes left, so he goes to his wife and Clive Reston and tells them that when he was captured, he saw a helicopter in the west wing, near where they are. Leiko Wu then asks him about their baby, and Shang-Chi tells her that Shaka Kharn killed their son. A heartbroken Leiko Wu asks him why he believes Kharn, with Shang-Chi stating that even if it was true that he lied, most of the headquarters have come down and that they need to go. Shang-Chi then runs around hoping to find a level 7 Si-Fan agent and finally found an agent named Dan, who is a level 7 assasin. Dan then puts in the password which is 82754648. They hear the nearby dam explode and Shang-Chi tells Dan to go to a helicopter in the west wing. Shang-Chi then deactivate the other bomb in Guangzhou before managing to go outside. Shang-Chi then notices his injury got worse and collapsed in the snow. Iron Fist saw him collapse and attempts to save him, but Shang-Chi tells him that he wants Danny to save the villagers from the flood. "...to the beginnings of life...and to the ends of death. I am prepared, now, to leave both" Shang-Chi said as Iron Fist reluctantly leaves. Shang-Chi is then consumed by the raging waters and seemingly dies. Leiko Wu and Clive Reston escaped through the helicopter and fly around trying to find Shang-Chi. They could not find him and after hours of searching, comes to the concluion that he died. The next few days, they attended the funeral for both Shen Kuei, Black Jack Tarr and Shang-Chi. Leiko Wu tells Reston that she had always wanted be a mother. Shaka Kharn took everything away from her and she breaks down in Reston's arms. Many people attended Shang-Chi's funeral including Cloak and Dagger, former S.H.I.E.L.D agents, the Avengers, Iron Fist and Luke Cage and Spider-Man, who wishes that he could have met Shang-Chi when he was still alive. Clive Reston tells them the dangers of revenge and implores them not to indulge in their anger and vengeance, looking at Iron Man. Leiko Wu is too upset to say anything. After a few days, Leiko Wu got a new job as a secretary at Stark Industries while Clive Reston opens a children's hospital with Christine Palmer. Leiko Wu is at her home shifting through mail when she recieves a letter to join the MI-6. She also began a romantic relationship with Clive Reston but they are still uneasy about this. Leiko Wu then packs her things to go to Britain and join the MI-6. She looks at a picture of Shang-Chi and smiles. In the mid-credits scene, a fishermen returns to his home empty-handed. The fisherman then writes a letter to Leiko Wu and reveals himself to be Shang-Chi, still alive after seemingly dying by the flood. In the post-credit scene, Annihilus and his insectoids are preparing an invasion on the galaxy. They set their eyes on Earth in particular. Cast Donnie Yen as Shang-Chi Tian Jing as Leiko Wu Kwok Kwan-Chan as Shaka Kharn Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Black Jack Tarr Luke Pasqualino as Clive Reston Ludi Lin as Shen Kuei / Cat Philip Ng as Chao / Agent Syn Alex Pettyfer as Douglas Scott / Razor-Fist Ted Danson as Gregory Aden Zhang Ziyi as Mai Cha Jimmy Tatro as Jacob Edward Crosshair Anthony Wong as Chao Lu Djimon Hounsou as M'Nai / Midnight Sun Hu Jun as General Huan Tsung-Chao Jason Scott Lee as San Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen / Dagger Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson / Cloak Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark / Iron Man Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow Paul Bettany as Vision Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel Kit Harrington as Marc Spector / Moon Knight Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man Mike Colter as Luke Cage Joseph Fiennes as Annihilus ( post-credits scene) Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Films Category:PG-13 Category:Action Category:Thriller films Category:Martial arts films Category:Martial Arts Category:Shang-Chi Category:Action-Drama Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tino Tintoni vs the Mummy- 45 more days Countdown TV Spot